


Tribulations

by Cerdic519



Series: Exponential [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Destiel - Freeform, Family, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mpreg, Nesting, Panties, Pie, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: After four pregnancies courtesy of The Horniest Angel In All Creaton, Dean Winchester is sure that the Universe has nothing left that can surprise him.He is mistaken.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Exponential [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/464212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Tribulations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts).



> My 700th fic!

Dean waddled into his and Cas's Pregnancy Room as they both called it, and for a former hunter it took a surprisingly long time for him to realize that something wasn't quite right. He looked around the place for a few moments then his eyes widened when he saw just what had changed.

A split second later Mr. Comatose materialized in the room beside him.

"You were panicking", Cas said, looking alarmed. "What is wrong, beloved?"

Despite his shock Dean still felt the scintilla of pleasure when Cas called him that, especially as it was so often followed by.... no, this was more important. Probably.

He gestured to the Nest which was already set up to receive his eggs, despite him not being due for a couple of weeks.

"What gives?" he asked. "That's way bigger than last time."

The second sign of something wrong was when Cas gave him that look. Annoyingly it was the one which always stopped the former hunter from getting cross with him (even if it also often ended in Very Happy Times), which meant this was something worth getting cross over.

"It is something called the Tribulations", the dark-winged angel said. "It only affects fertile angels who are having their fifth clutch."

He stopped, looking even more guilty. Dean stared at him anxiously.

"Tribulations means trouble, doesn't it?" he said.

"Not in this sense", Cas said. "At least, not strictly speaking."

_"How_ not strictly speaking?" Dean pressed.

"You see, Father knew that when angel numbers were down it behoved those who could have offspring to have more", Cas said. "So he created the Tribulations, affecting all angels from their fifth pregnancy onwards. Just like with humans when you can sometimes get twins."

Dean stared at his mate suspiciously.

"I already have multiple eggs", he said.

"That is where the Tribulations come in", Cas explained. "You see, it is Latin for thirds, so each potential new angel splits to create three eggs rather than one."

He stared anxiously at his mate, who would he knew work out pretty quickly exactly what that entailed....

_"I'm gonna pop with twelve of the bloody things!"_

"Pie?" Cas said hopefully. "I can get any flavor you want."

"It's gonna take rather more than pie to get me to accept this", Dean said hotly. "I mean, giving birth to one is agony even with your 'help'. Twelve of the things....."

"I could wear my new panties?" Cas smiled.

Dean scowled at him. This really was too much!

"What color?" he asked not at all mulishly.

His mate smirked.

"Transparent. _With frills!"_

On the other hand, Dean was in a position to help out and it would have been selfish for him not to. Especially since Cas got him the pie as well.

+~+~+

Some time later, Cas lay with a very happy mate in his arms, smiling as Dean snored gently. The dark-winged angel thought that he perhaps should have mentioned that the Tribulations, as the name suggested, meant thirds three times over; on his tenth pregnancy Dean would have twenty-four eggs and on his fifteenth (and all those that came after) it would be thirty-six.

He would get round to mentioning that small detail. Eventually.

+~+~+


End file.
